Hiiro Okamura
Appearance Hiiro doesn’t look all that strong. He has black hair, dark pupils, and is around 1,80m tall, but not really muscular. Apparently, his only charming point is his glasses. Personality Hiiro is an arrogant man who follows his own path wherever he goes. He can be very observant as he saw through the Humas' kingdoms deceit and insanity about their current situation and has no desire to partake in their selfish war. As Hiro discovers his own power, Word Magic; he takes it upon himself to control and master his own power to avoid dying from rebound. Despite his personality, Hiro rarely shows compassion to the ones he help by using his Word Magic. History Okamura Hiiro grew up in an orphanage. His parents didn’t leave him, they died in an accident when he was still young. Then he was handed over to an orphanage. He made some friends there, but more than that, he loved books, so he read nothing but books all day. The books were more a friend to him than humans. Abilities Multiple Chain MP cost: 50 You can write more than one character. Writing another character while another character is active will not stop the first character's effects. Also, you can write the same character continuously which produces a synergistic effect. Awakened One Enhancement for a World Traveler. Great addition to the status upon reaching level twenty. Level ups will give a small bonus from then on. Air Writing MP cost: 100 Able to write words into the air with magic power. Activates by coming in contact with the target. It is also possible to shoot the written word and let it activate then, though it only flies straight like an arrow. Two-Word-Chain MP Cost: 300 Two words can be used to cast a spell. The effect is much stronger than when a single word is written down and activated. It will influence everything the written area, and the reach of the effect will also improve but it will also be limited by what is written as well. The duration of the two-word-chain effect is limited to the shortest word within the spell. Unless you have a precise image of the word effect, you will not be able to write the two words. If you are interrupted while writing the two words, you will receive a <> of 50% reduction in all stats, and you will not be able to use magic. All stats and abilities will be returned to normal after 6 hours. Equipment Fairy Ring It’s a sign that one has received the trust of the Faeries. Thorn Sword – Piercer It looks like a Japanese sword and has the same blade length as one. The only difference is that the blade is clear like ice. It’s a Katana specializing on piercing. It's a kind of sword that was originally created by the Gabranth. Unlike the swords made by Humas which focus on slashes with all one’s might, it has a sharp blade to cut apart the prey with speed instead of power. The sharpness of Piercer is guaranteed, but its specialty are thrusts. Like the name implies, it’s a Katana that can pierce anything. It may look like this, but it’s sturdy without a doubt. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:No Attributes Category:Adventures Category:Humas Category:World Travellers Category:Rank B